There were Flames (in my Dreams)
by SolairaMalfoy
Summary: Please note, this is the English version! Harry's 6th Year at Hogwarts is about to begin and he has to fullfil his destiny as the Chosen-One. But can a 16-year-old carry the wight of the world? What will it cost him to do so? Who will be there to help him? And why is Draco Malfoy behaving so strange of late? Post OotP - rated M for later chapters! HPDM
1. Prologue Trailer

Hi there :)

I started to write this story a few years back, before the 6th book was released. Therefore you will not find Hallows and Horcruxes in here,  
>but I hope my version of killing of Voldemort will be good enough to please you.<p>

Please note, that I'm not a native speaker and that this story was originally written in German. I'm translating it all by myself, but that will take some time because it's really challenging. I will NOT translate word by word but I'm going to focus on the essence of the story and the emotions I want convey :)  
>I also have to admit that I feel a bit insecure about it all for it is my first attempt in translating one of my own stories therefore I would really be glad about feedback from you!<p>

I do not own the characters or places in this story; they all belong to wunderfull JKR and I only like to mess around with them ;)

The Prologue is merely a foretaste of what is to come. Please think of it like a movietrailer, providing glimpses at a specific scene from each chapter, the real story will begin in chapter 1, which I'm going to upload as soon as I finish translating it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There were Flames in my Dreams <strong>_

Between Love and Hate

**Prologue: Trailer**

Darkness…

Voldemort (we can only hear his voice): What happens when black and white becomes grey?

An image of Harry Potter emerges. He is sitting in front of an old desk, probably in the Hogwarts Library reading what appears to be an ancient book. Its pages look porous.

We recognize the headline on the page: 'Incendo'…

Darkness…

Voldemort (only his voice again): What happens when the world is changing?

We see Dumbledore right next to Snape and a sitting Minerva McGonagall. The room they are in is unknown to us, but all three of them appear to be deeply worried.

Minerva: How could that happen?

Dumbledore: I don't know…

A letter emerges in front of us, but we can only see the sender: _Your secret ally._

A close-up of Hermione's face. She looks worried and her forehead is marked by little crinkles.

Hermione: Ron I'm worried about him!

Ron: So am I, Hermione!

An unknown woman with red hair and dark eyes enfolds a little girl with equally red hair. Both of them are obviously terrified. Suddenly a green flash of light hits the woman.

A room in romantic light. A fire is burning in the grate and two well-known boys are safe and sound asleep in a luxurious bed.

Severus Snape is standing in a dark room while his eyes reflect understanding and he seems to have given up all hope. On the other side of the room we can see Voldemort. He is wearing dark robes and his face is covered by a large hood. The only things visible are his red eyes.

Voldemort: I know what you have done, Snape.

Harry Potter is sitting on a bed in the same room we recently saw the two boys in. He is reading an old book again and practices an unknown spell – its dark magic.

Draco Malfoy is surrounded by the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry Potter is standing in front of him. Both boys look at each other in disgust.

Draco: Where are Weasle and Mudblood now, Potter?

It is night. Azkaban sits enthroned in a stormy sea and flames are licking at sky above. The ancient building is on fire, while an unknown couple is standing on the far off cliffs, their faces bright in the light of the flames. The girl is rather beautiful with long black hair and dark eyes. The boy appears to be a bit younger than she is. He is brown-haired and his eyes have the colour of steel.

Girl: It's over. She's dead.

Boy: Unfortunately, yes.

Chained to a wall we see Cornelius Fudge with torn cloths and deep bleeding wounds in a dungeon. Voldemort enters the vault, his face again hidden under a large hood.

Voldemort: So, you really think they are going to come for you?

A tiered and exhausted looking Draco Malfoy enters a deserted village square accompanied by his father Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort himself, who looks rather pleased. Draco on the other hand seems to be reluctant.

Lucius: Draco! Come here to me!

Twelve figures clad in dark robes are sitting around a large table. All of their faces are hidden beneath equally dark hoods, as to make it impossible to tell them apart. Only Voldemort's red eyes glow in the darkness of the room.

Voldemort: A glorious era has begun! The castle is ours!

The students of Hogwarts, sitting at the large house tables, mumbling to each other in hushed voices, fall suddenly very silent, when Albus Dumbledore rises from his chair, spreading is arms wide in welcome.

Dumbledore: My dear Students, unfortunately I have to admit that our security precautions are going to be even more severe this year…

Harry Potter is standing in a room we do not know, but we can recognise large bags under his eyes. A copper cauldron emitting large amounts of steam, filled with a blood red fluency, is standing right in front of him, while the table beneath the cauldron is packed with little bottles, vials and all kinds of ingredients for potions.

Harry: Bon appétit, Malfoy!

We see Harry Potter again, this time showing a piece of parchment to Madam Pince before entering the Restricted Section of the library, where he pulls a rather old book from one of the shelves. The golden letters on the velvet spine of the book spell 'Dark magical Potions'.

Harry: There you are!

Hundreds of students, eyes wide with panic, dash through the corridors of Hogwarts. Screams seem to come from all directions and flashes of light flicker through the air above their heads. In the middle of all that turmoil we can see Harry Potter apparently looking for someone, eyes wide in shock.

Harry: Come on! Where are you?

Ginny: Run Harry! We need you after all!

Draco Malfoy, sitting in the exact same room we saw the two boys in, looks at someone we cannot see, eyes shimmering with hurt, while trails of tears mark his pale cheeks.

Draco: I feel like… you only used me!

It is night and the stars are alight in the sky above while Voldemort stands in the open air. Neither Hogwarts nor its grounds can be seen behind him. His wand hand is raised and madness is shining in his red glowing eyes.

Out of nowhere he is consumed by a firestorm…

We see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, this time in an unknown room, which is covered in soft, fluffy pillows. The boys grin at each other, but without loathing or malice, wands directed at one another.

Harry: Ready?

Draco: As ready as one can be!

A group of people we cannot identify, clad in black fighting robes, stand in Diagonally. It is night again and in the sky above them brooms a floating in the air. The people down in the ally do not seem to have recognised their visitors yet.

Voice (we cannot see the speaker): Now!

Hogwarts sits enthroned high above the black lake, but something about the castle is different. A dark aura seems to have swallowed the entire place. A tired and exhausted looking Draco Malfoy is sitting next to a bed in the Hospital Wing, but we cannot see the person in it

Draco: Please… you can't do that to me now…

Harry Potter strolls alongside the black lake over the Hogwarts grounds. He comes to a halt every now and then, closing his eyes, face visibly relaxing.

Hermione's face in a close-up again. Her eyes are wide with disbelieve and one hand overs her mouth in shock.

Hermione: Does… does this mean you love me?

We see the entire school, students as well as teachers, gathered in the Great Hall. Black banners have been attached to the magical ceiling. The atmosphere is gloomy and depressing while the students are talking in hushed, low voices. Suddenly the door swings open and a slightly limping Harry Potter stand on the threshold.

Voice: Finally! You are whole again!

A fully occupied football stadium, crowded with yelling people, encouraging their favorite team, can be seen. Suddenly the Dark Mark appears in the sky and brooms land on the grass, while black clad figures emerge out of nowhere.

Darkness…

Voldemort: By then… we will have reached a point of no return!

The screen is consumed by fire.

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 1 A new Year, A new Beginning

So, after giving you only that kind of movietrailer in the Prologue I now proudly present the first chapter.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm not really translating this story but merely rewriting it pharagraph after paragraph and it is so much fun! It's like having my baby (the story) back XD  
>Next week my mother will come for a visit so I won't have so much time for my translations *sniff* and classes start again on Thursday as well v.v But I have to admit that I'm really looking forward to a class I'm taking this semester *-* It's about queer postcolonial masculinity, sounds nice, eh?<br>This chapter will give you an impression on what is goining on in the minds of out two sweeties *g*  
>Ok enough of the talking :P it's time for you to enjoy the chapter!<p>

PS: If you are willing to encourage a sometimes a little insecure writter leave me a review ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 A new Year, a new Beginning<strong>

Chatting, laughing happy children and slightly sad but nonetheless encouraging parents filled platform 9 ¾ just as every year.

The departure for Hogwarts was an ever repetitious ritual that had not changed in what seemed like forever and would not change in the future. After three months of being separated, the students were so fierce about seeing each other again, as if it were the last chance for them to do so. They were happy and looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts, while their parents had to face a new year without their offspring.

_Well, it does have its advantages not to have parents_, Harry thought with as much sarcasm as he could manage.

There had been times when these things had touched something deep inside of him because he had grown up without having parents who cared for him, but this had changed over the course of the last three months. Sirius was dead and Harry had suddenly found himself to be far more mature and grown up, on the inside and on the outside. There had been no question if he wanted to be a child any longer or not. Sirius' death had forced him to face an unknown sadness, which left him disillusioned and hollow.

Far more than that had he come to the conclusion that Voldemort would not be so easy to defeat but that it would must probably cost Harry his life to do so. Nonetheless, he was determined to take his enemy down with him in the end.

Who would miss him, when he ultimately died? Probably no one, because by the time the last breath would leave his lips, he would have fulfilled his destiny as _the Chose-One_. He would not be needed anymore after that… well… a cruel way to treat a 'hero'… wasn't it?

It was in fact kind of funny. Everybody knew him, worshiped him, but as soon as he would put an end to Voldemort, he would also be forgotten. Maybe not his legacy but the person behind the great name _Harry Potter_ would soon be gone from living memory.

He knew the smile on his face was dark, but he could not bring himself to care.

People loved him, because he was in constant danger. They loved him, because they could offload all responsibility on him. How very good, to sacrifice one child instead of fighting a megalomaniacal madmen with an army of grown-ups. There was no escaping it now, not with the prophecy and the things it revealed a few months back.

_You can't outrun destiny_, his mind spat.

"Harry!", a warm, clear voice interrupted his thoughts and made him look up in confusion. He had not realized how abstracted he had been. His best friend Hermione Granger was standing right in front of him with the most charming smile on her lips. "I'm so glad to see you again!", she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "Me too, Hermione", Harry answered forcing himself to return her smile. Hermione examined him from head to toe, nodding at him in approval. He had changed during the summer.

He had gained a little bit of weight, because Dudley had been too scared of him, all dark moods and dismissive behaviour, to steal food from his plate. At the end of three months with the Dursleys Harry finally looked healthier than and not as skinny as before. His ever untidy hair had grown a few inches and he had not bothered to cut it. And then of cause there was Quidditch. Not only his most favourite sport in the world, but also the reason why he had gained a rather well shaped body, although it still lay hidden under layers of cloths not quite his size.

Hermione on the other hand had changed as well. Her hair was shorter than before and she looked more like a woman and less like a girl by now. Harry reckoned that the events at the end of the last term had forced her to grow-up as well. Watching friends fight, getting hurt and die did not leave her untouched. Nonetheless her clothing was still the same as ever – comfortable clothes in modest but nice colours.

"Are you okay?", she asked noticing him space out into his thoughts again. "Oh… eh… yes, everything is fine, thanks", Harry replied still not really focused on either Hermione or his words, when someone else slapped him on the shoulder with enough force to leave him gasping for air.

"Hey, mate!", Ron said, grinning at Harry like mad, eyes sparkling and full of life.

Some people never change, his inner voice sounded more than amused.

Ronald Weasley was still red-haired, tall and had a face covered with freckles, oh and he had unnerving irrepressible high spirits, but in a very positive way. Some things never change and Ronald Weasley was sure as hell one of them.

"We should absolutely try to find a compartment before all of them are taken", Ron said watching Hermione from the corner of his eyes. "You're right Ron, all good compartments are surly already gone, let's go", she said, smiling at him briefly before heading for the train.

Harry grabbed his trunk and was about to follow Hermione, when Ron seized him by the elbow, eyes shining with embarrassment and insecurity. "Well… eh… mate… I… wanted to talk to you", he started, a flush creeping up his neck and flooding his freckled cheeks, eyes locked on his shoes as if it was the first time he actually saw them. "What… what do you think about... Hermione?". Harry felt one of his eyebrows rise, watching his best friend with an intense glare.

"Are you seriously asking me how I feel about Hermione? She is a really good friend. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I… I like her, Harry. Sort of like… really like her…"

"Oh… good luck with that then", Harry managed, not being surprised at all to be honest. Ron was rather obvious when it came down to feelings or emotional things, just being too clumsy to conceal what was going on in his mind. And Hermione… well... she tried not to show how she felt about Ron but Harry knew her for far too long and his could sense the way she tensed whenever Ron was around. Nonetheless neither of them had been brave enough to talk about their feelings and therefore they had started to dance around each other some time ago. It was a bit annoying actually.

Ten minutes later they had been able to find an empty compartment and Harry slumped on one of the seats, resting his head against the cool window. The platform was still crowded and he could see sad and often worried looking parents bid their children goodbye. He could not blame them for being fearful. Voldemort's return was public knowledge by now. After what had happened in the Ministry even Fudge had had to admit that he had been wrong from the beginning. Who would not want to know their offspring safe in times like this?

Harry had been to Diagonally during the summer. The once so lively and cheerful place had changed. People started to throw glances over their shoulders, as if expecting an attack anytime. The same had happened to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the landlord, had had hardly any customers since Voldemort's return had been made official. People did not linger outside anymore but retreated into their safe houses as fast as they could; only leaving them if absolutely necessary.

Sighing Harry turned back to his two best friends, who had just taken their 'dance of emotions' to a whole new level by fighting over a seat.

"Hermione! I want the seat by the window!", Ron grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Really Ronald! Stop behaving like a spoilt child and sit down now", she shot back, rolling her brown beautiful eyes.

"You only say that, because you also want the seat by the window", he complained nonetheless taking the seat by the aisle.

Sometimes Harry actually wondered whether the two of them would ever grow out of their childish fighting or if he would have to witness their endless teasing and grumbling just because two brave Gryffindors were too afraid to voice their true feelings for each other._ Love-hate relationship_, his mind provided, leaving him with an amused grin neither of the two of his friends fortunately noticed.

Harry loved his best friends, but none of them could fill in hole that Sirius' death had left in his chest. They were friends, and even if the Weasleys tried their best, they would never family the way Sirius had been. But Sirius was dead. He had been dead at the beginning of this summer, had been dead during the summer and he would be dead for all the summers to come.

He had lost the closest thing to father he had ever had and that left him with a feeling of being ripped apart from the inside. There was something dark lurking in his chest and it had taken up residence the day Sirius had died.

* * *

><p>A few compartments away sat Draco Malfoy, starring auf of the window and desperately trying to ignore the people around him. The seat next to him was occupied by a black haired girl named Pansy Parkinson, who had had a crush on Draco ever since he could remember. She was rather noisy and therefore really talented when it came to annoying him from time to time.<p>

The last seat in their row belonged to Blaise Zabini – handsome, tall, piercing blue eyes and dark skin. His mother was Italian and he definitely had inherited her temper, but Draco nonetheless considered him his best and most loyal friend.

Across from Draco his two fellow Slytherins Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were busy reversing the last term, speaking in low voices, noses almost touching the parchment in front of them. They had not changed much over the summer, but were still not very talkative and if they ever joined a conversation their only topic was Voldemort and their future as Death Eaters. Next to them the last seat was taken by a girl named Amanda Gordon, who had joined their class during second year, due to the fact that her parents had spent a few years abroad in the USA where she had attend the American School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She resembled Pansy in many things, having dark hair and dark eyes as well as being rather lively but nonetheless ambitious about her future and her marks in school.

It was rather noisy in the compartment right now given the fact that Pansy and Amanda were discussing who had been most impressive at this year's annual Pureblood-only Summer Ball waving between Draco's own mother and Mrs. Zabini, who had undeniably worn the most attention attracting dress that evening, while introducing husband number seven to everybody who would bother to listen. Next to them Gregory and Vincent were still unsure whether or not it would make sense to keep up with the classes in school even if they were about to join Voldemort really soon and would probably not be asked how many OWLs or NEWTs they achieved.

Sometimes Draco truly wondered how on earth he had gotten stuck with those people, but then on the other hand, he really liked them and all of them were parts of well-known old pureblood families with good reputations and as a Malfoy it was important, that he choose the right people to surrounded by, he had legacy to live up to.

But despite his roots and the political attitude that went hand in hand with it, he had stated to question what seemed to be so natural for some of his friends. Did he really want to become a Death Eater? He was borne a Malfoy and Malfoys were extremely proud. But in order to serve Voldemort he would have to bury his pride and start kneeling in front of another. Was that really worth the price? Sacrificing his pride for a little bit of power?

And was that truly power, anyway? Did he not just hand himself over at the mercy of a lunatic? Being just one of many followers, easy to replace if should ever fail?

Draco had seen Death Eaters being tortured and humiliated, only to creep back to Voldemort, kiss the hem of his robes and beg for forgiveness. How could this possibly be power? It could not. That at least was the result his thoughts had lead Draco to as soon as he had been forced to witness his father's punishment for his failure in the Department of Mysteries.

"Hey, Dray! What are you thinking about?", Amanda asked, holing her head slightly to one side eyeing him with some kind of curiosity.

"Nothing really…", Draco mumbled, turning his head back to the window and closing his eyes for a brief moment. Amanda did not look too convinced. "Are you sure, Dray?", she asked, trying to push him into a satisfying answer. "Leave him alone, Amanda. He's been grumpy all day", Pansy tossed and smiled a little in encouragement.

Thankful for Pansy's help, Draco reverted to his thoughts, closing his eyes again while the cold window seemed to soothe him a little. Beyond Voldemort there was only Dumbledore and his bunch of noble, brave Gryffindors all absorbed in how glorious good they were. And Draco could not quite bring himself to trust Dumbledore. In his opinion the old headmaster played a very similar game to Voldemort's; positioning and repositioning chessmen at will in this endless game of black and white, good and evil. And then there was Potter… _Harry bloody Potter_, being Dumbledore's favorite student. How much Draco hated the bloke for rejecting his friendship all those years back.

No he would never join Dumbledore or his beloved Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to be free, to live his own life without people telling what to do. He would not serve anyone or become as depending on another as Potter who tried to impress his mentor whenever his got the chance to do so.

"Hey Dray, you really should change into your Hogwarts robes, you know?", Amanda again… she really had a talent in annoying him sometimes.

"Don't call me Dray!", he spat, eyes narrowed at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just get changed", she answered holding up her hands in surrender.

Ten minutes later Draco reentered his compartment this time wearing his Hogwartsrobes, and retook his seat by the window to watch the landscape drift past in a blur of different kinds of green, brown and blue. It could not be long now until they finally arrived in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"-rry! Harry!", a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and made him look up in confusion. "Look, the sun is already setting. It can't be long now. You should get into your robes, you know?", Hermione said, pointing towards the window. She was right, the sun was about to vanish behind the soft hills, so characteristic for Scotland.<p>

Sighing Harry rose from his seat to open his trunk, which he had stowed away in the luggage rack as soon as they had left London this morning, and changed into the familiar black robes with the gold and red tie, feeling like himself again for the first time in what seemed to be ages. He would soon be back in Hogwarts, sit at the huge Gryffindor table, sleep in his dormitory and play Quidditch for his house. Those were the things he had missed the most over the summer.

Despite the fact that he never left Hogwarts for a very long time, he missed the old castle like he had been born and raised there. Hogwarts felt like home with all its secrets and mysteries. He felt close to his parents and his true self there, not being bullied because of his magic. The only drawback was his celebrity, he would like to doff like an old coat. He did not want to be either worshiped or damned (whatever the Ministry preferred at the moment) but wished for a person like Sirius, someone who loved him for who he was – the person Harry Potter and not _the boy who lived_ or the _Chosen-One_.

The train suddenly came to a dead stop with a jolt that left Harry fighting for his balance, trying to find purchase on the compartment door.

"Bloody hell, is the driver drunk?", Ron exclaimed, opening the door to look for the reason of this unpleasant way of stopping a train.

"Get moving, Ron! We are there!", Hermione said and tried to shove Ron out of her way, who made a face but nonetheless stepped into the aisle to follow the stream to students onto the platform in Hogsmeade.

"Honestly guys, these first years, they get smaller every year", Ron noticed, head shaking as they passed Hagrid on their way to the carriages.

"No Ron, you are only getting bigger every year that's all", Hermione corrected rolling her eyes, which earned her an annoyed glance from Ron. Harry tied to ignore the typical quarrel between his two best friends. They would get along soon enough.

When they reached the carriages Ron and Hermione suddenly stopped dead, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. Harry could see Hermione reach for Ron's hand to steady herself. "What are those?", he exclaimed looking puzzled from Harry to Hermione.

"They are Threstrals… I told you I could see them last year, remember?", Harry said, climbing the carriage as if nothing had happened.

"Well… sure I remember that but… I didn't expect them to be so… scary", Ron said, following Harry into the carriage without taking his eyes off the horse-like creature.

"They are actually very nice creatures, who know?", Hermione said entering last and taking a seat across from Harry, who stopped listening to the conversation between his friends about how so scary looking beings could possibly be gentle. It was the first time his two best friends actually saw the Threstrals, because Sirius' death must have triggered the magic. Harry had seen them first a year ago when he had returned to Hogwarts after Cedric's death.

He still suffered from nightmares about that night on the graveyard where Cedric had died and he still felt haunted by the guilt it poured over him. It had been his idea to take the Cup together after all. If only he had taken it by himself Cedric would never have ended up on this graveyard. He would still be alive. But Harry had been so 'noble' again, wanting to share the prize with another.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright? You have been so quiet all day?", Hermione asked looking worried.

"It's fine, Hermione. I'm fine, okay?", Harry answered, looking out of the window again. It had started to rain by then and he really felt sorry for the first years who had to cross the black lake in this wet and cold weather.

* * *

><p>Having finally reached the castle entrance Draco disembarked from his carriage, being closely followed by Pansy and Blaise. It was still raining and the endless stream of arriving students pushed towards the entrance hall, which promised to be warm and most of all dry. Draco himself was also looking forward to the feast in the Great Hall and his comfortable bed in his room down in the dungeons especially after that jumpy ride to the castle.<p>

One by one the students passed a waiting Professor McGonagall, who stood at the gate looking as severe as ever, but significantly older and much more exhausted than he remembered her. The only reason she was not soaking wet by now was a very well done umbrella-charm.

Watching her closely Draco found yet another reason not to join into this war of good and evil – he did not want to look like 60 at the age of 30.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy", the Bloody Baron greeted him when he took a seat at the long Slytherin table. He was something of a celebrity amongst his fellow students in Slytherin. His father was Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater and that made Draco some kind of Prince with his blond hair and silver-grey eyes, being an exact image of Lucius.

"Well, it's pretty vacant here, isn't it?", Pansy asked while taking a seat next to him.

She was indeed right. The Slytherin table had far more empty spots than the others, lacking especially the 7th grade students who were off age already and therefore had joined Voldemort over the summer.

"Quite so, the Dark Lord has called many of us by now", Amanda agreed, sitting on the bench across from Draco.

"I can't wait for it", Blaise said but he did not sound quite so sure about it.

"Why so grumpy? Are you afraid?", Pansy teased with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Come off it! I'm just not so sure what being a Death Eater really means", Blaise answered, returning Pansy's smile and leaning back on the bench next to Amanda.

"Shush now! The sorting begins!", she interrupted pointing towards the entrance where the first years were just entering the hall followed by Professor McGonagall with the Sorting Hat in her hand.

This year's song did not differ so much from the one last year, but seemed to stress the message that dividing the students into different houses would not do them any good. Moreover he laid emphasis on the fact that each of the houses should start to reconsider their position and try to make friends with the others. Only united they could hope to survive this war.

When the Sorting Hat ended his song the entire hall had fallen silent and the usual applause was missing. The students started to talk in hushed low voices, discussing the meaning in the words they had just heard.

"So, it's time to snuggle up to the Gryffindors", Amanda said with a grin on her pretty face, pointing towards the Gryffindor table where Harry _bloody _Potter sat next to his two best friends.

"Over my dead body!", Pansy exclaimed, shaking her head.

Amanda was right nonetheless. The Sorting Hat wanted them to become friends; he wanted the houses to unite against an unknown evil that would try to take over the school, but Hogwarts students did not do uniting. Even if the other three would manage to fight alongside each other, none of them would want Slytherin anyway.

Professor McGonagall obviously taken aback stepped forward with the usual roll of parchment in her hand. "Albaroc Mandy", she called watching the crowd of first years when an auburn haired little girl approached the stool containing the Sorting Hat. She seemed a bit nervous, but as soon as Professor McGonagall put the hat in her head she relaxed a little.

"RAVENCLAW", the Sorting Hat proclaimed a few seconds later and the Ravenclaw table exploded with applause and cheers to greet their first new member.

Half an hour and far too many new students later, 'Willson Amalia' was made a Gryffindor and the sorting was done. People started to talk to their neighbours again, discussing the song and the sorting in hushed voices, providing the hall with low but constant hum.

Draco could see Albus Dumbledore rise from his chair out of the corner of his eye and as soon as the headmaster stood at his usual place in front of the staff table, the hall fell silent again and every eye was directed on him. "My dear Students, unfortunately I have to admit that our security precautions are going to be even more severe this year. Hogwarts will from now on be shielded by far more and far stronger wards. No other place in world is as well protected as Hogwarts I assure you. Nonetheless I must ask you to be in your Common Rooms by 8pm and not to wonder around the castle at night. If one of you should be found outside your rooms we will be forced take appropriate action. Moreover has Mr. Filch asked me, to tell you that the forest on the Hogwarts Grounds is off limits to everyone. So, now let's move on to the nicer topics! We have a new member of staff who will teach Defence Against the Dark Art this year: Please welcome Professor Merik Parker! And now, let the feast begin!".

Draco tried to catch a glimpse of the new teacher and noticed that he looked like a much younger version of Professor Snape. He was probably in his mid-twenties, with long black hair and dark eyes, but the greatest distinction between him and Snape was the fact that Merik Parker was incredibly handsome in very stern kind of way.

"Wow…", Pansy breathed next to Draco, staring at their new teacher.

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Pansy. He doesn't look like he's interested in little girls", Blaise said with a smirk but nonetheless examining Parker as well.

Meanwhile Draco had proceeded to helping himself with the delicious food that had appeared on the table a few minutes ago. There would be plenty of opportunities to see the new teacher once classes started tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Tired but full Harry flopped himself on his bed in the sixth years' dormitory.<p>

"What a day! That song definitely made an impression", Seamus said, spreading across his own bed next to Harry's.

"You got that right, mate. The Sorting Hat wants the houses to compound their conflicts. So not gonna happen, or do you want to be friends with Malfoy and his lot?", Ron asked, taking off his shirt.

"Surely not!", Dean said, taking a seat on Seamus' bed to be closer to the conversation.

"Hang on. What if the houses just made peace? We don't have to be friends with all them, you know?", Neville tossed in.

"Forget it, Nev. That is going to fail because of Slytherin's Ice Prince", Seamus said, smiling at Neville.

"He's got a point. Malfoy and his lot will never stop to mess us around. He wants to pick a fight", Ron agreed, now unbuttoning his trousers.

"And have you seen that new teacher? He looks exactly like Snape!", Dean said with disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, I bet his class is a pain in the arse", Seamus added, rocking forth and back on his bed in excitement about this conversation.

"Merlin's beard, can't you discuss that in the morning? I want to sleep", Harry interrupted, angrily drawing the curtains around his bed

**Chapter 1 End**


	3. Chapter 2 Lessons in Life

So translating really is a hard job to do and I'm still a little insecure if it really sounds good, but I think/hope I'm getting better :P  
>The next chapter will probably take me a little longer to translate because I'm visiting friends next weekend which leaves me with much less time to work on this, especially now that classes have started - but I hope I will finish chapter 3 in about 10 days :)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money with this :) but Merik is mine! *g*

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Lessons in Life<strong>

"Hey mate! Wake up! It's almost time for breakfast", the familiar voice interrupted Harry's sleep, and Ron drew back the curtains around Harry's bed, and soon bright sunlight filled the room and stung in his eyes, still accustomed to darkness.

"Ron! Was that really necessary?" Harry asked, eyes firmly shut to avoid the sunlight. "Is food the only thing you can think of?". Growling Harry reached for his glasses on the night table and put them on. Now wearing them he finally opened his eyes to see the boy in question standing in front of his bed, ginger hair all messy and clad in a pyjama that could not possibly be his, because it was far too small for him and furthermore it was made of what looked like purple silk. It was the most ridiculous thing Harry had seen in months and he lifted both eyebrows while scanning Ron from head to toe.

"Tell me, is that Ginny's pyjama you are wearing, Ron?", Harry asked trying to suppress his laughter by biting his tongue as hard as he dared without risking to draw blood.

"No… mum packed Percy's old one… by mistake…", Ron muttered and a flush as red as his hair crept up his neck to cover the freckled cheeks. Harry could not help it and snorted while getting out of bed.

"I'm in the shower", Harry said, leaving his best friend behind and heading for the boys' bathroom.

Lukewarm water was all he needed today, for he could not really stand hot water and only used it when he really, really wanted to forget something and needed to relax. But today was no such day. It was just the first day of lessons, something Harry had done five times before, so it should not bother him at all, should it? Nonetheless he could not get rid of the thought of his least favorite teacher and his nightmare of a Potions class. Severus Snape, all dark hair, dark eyes and black robes, had made Harry's life a living hell ever since they met because he had had a quarrel with Harry's father back in school and now made the boy pay for it. Reaching for the shampoo Harry tried to shove the thoughts away and focus on the act of washing instead of brooding.

Ten minutes later he left the shower, tying a warm towel around his waist as he stepped in front of the sink unit to brush his teeth and thereafter try to tidy his hair with moderate success.

"You look tired, dear", the mirror said with the most gentle voice.

Harry tried for a smile and muttered a soft 'Thanks', before leaving the bathroom and reentering his dormitory to put on the usual black robes and the tie in his house colours, while a fully dressed Ron was already waiting for him, eager to get down into the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was always about foot with him.

The Gryffindor common room was already crowded with chatting excited students when they entered. Especially the first years looked anxious and at the same time delighted at starting their first day of magical education.

Harry spotted Hermione between all those babbling people as she tried to gain attention, enforcing what little power she got from being a prefect.

"She really is into this, isn't she?", Ron asked, looking up at her now that Hermione had climbed the nearest chair to make herself seen and heard.

"Silence! Ronald and I will now escort the first years to the Great Hall. Please form a line", she demanded, her voice magically enhanced.

"Well, Ronald it looks like you are doing the babysitting today. Have fun!", Harry said, grinning at his best friend as he left the common room through the portrait hole. It had really been crowded in there but the corridors were still almost deserted and Harry appreciated the silence and absence of noise.

Soft sunlight woke Draco early that first morning of school and when he looked at the watch it was only half past six. He could have gone back to sleep like probably everyone else in his house did, but he liked early mornings and the fact that he would have the shower all to himself. Yawning and wiping strands of silver blond hair from his forehead he got out of bed taking in the warm late summer sun in September as he opened the windows. It absolutely was a luxury to have his own room, which was a reason why he valued Slytherin over all the other houses, in addition to the fact that he did not want to surround himself with scum.

Smiling to himself he entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, relishing the hot water and soap on his skin and the soft scent of citrus in his nose. This was the best thing in the morning besides sex maybe, because a relaxing shower definitely always lifted his mood.

Draco hoped to have Potions that day just for the fun of watching Snape embarrass the so called _Chosen-One_ in front of everyone else.

It might seem childish, even ridiculous to still be fighting like six-year-olds but for Draco, this quarrel was something far more than that. It had become a part of his life and the only way to act around Harry Potter, who had rejected him all those years ago. Back than it had only been his friendship he had wanted but that as well had changed over the years – it had become something dangerous. A dark desire had taken roots in Draco's chest and made him _want_ Potter in a way no one else should ever have him. It was an obsession compounded with a very new sexual tension he could not free himself from.

Turning off the water he left the shower, breathing the cold air in the bathroom as he reached for his bath robe and went back into his bedroom to get dressed.

When he entered the common room a few minutes later, he found it almost vacant but for a few first years who were eagerly reading their school books. Had he been so excited about his first day in Hogwarts? He actually could not remember.

Shrugging and glancing back at them for one last time he left the common room to head for the Great Hall.

Being one of the first students to enter the Great Hall, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and scanned the others as well, while reaching for toast and jam. Most seats were still empty but the one person he did not want to see early in the morning was already there – Draco Malfoy.

The stupid git was sitting alone at the Slytherin table pouring strong black coffee into his mug those silver-grey eyes narrowed. Sunlight made his blond hair slightly sparkly and the handsome features seemed to glow a little. Prat or not, the boy was somehow… beautiful. On the outside of course.

'_What a pity that the outside doesn't reflect what lies beneath_', his mind mused, watching pale lips close around the rim of the black mug.

Malfoy's grey eyes suddenly met his and Harry could feel his mouth get dry but he found himself unable to look away. The other students seemed to sense that something was going on as they started to glace around the room until they fell silent, watching an exchange that needed no words. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry wondered what was going on but those eyes held him captive despite the disgust he could see in them.

It was Malfoy who finally broke the eye contact and went back to helping himself to scrambled eggs and bacon while Harry looked down at his still untouched toast swallowing hard. It was only then that he realised that the other students were still staring.

"What are you lot looking at? Is this an exhibition?", Malfoy asked in a biting tone and as if caught in the act everyone focused on their breakfast again resuming their former conversations about teachers and classes as if nothing had happened at all.

Finally taking the first bite from his toast savouring the sweet and sticky taste of cherries and currant in his mouth Harry saw that door to the Great Hall open as twelve Gryffindor first years entered, closely followed by Ron and Hermione who both looked a bit stressed.

"Kids really are demanding", she said when she took a seat next to Harry and reached for the butter.

"She's right mate. We almost lost two of them on the staircase. You know, when they change the direction. I swear I thought that little girl would fall all the way down to the Great Hall", Ron explained with a heavy sigh.

"Her name was Elenore, Ron. And if you had read _Hogwarts a History_ you would know that this is not possible. The magic protects us, changing stairs or not", Hermione explained putting neatly folded slices of salami on her toast.

"Yeah, whatever…", Ron said helping himself to the first three sausages.

"Really Hermione, you had fun, didn't you?", Harry said as he gave her a wink.

"Well… a little bit maybe…", she admitted flushing.

Harry did absolutely not envy his friends' jobs as prefects. He knew he would fail miserably at being a good example for anyone. He constantly broke the school rules and headed from one catastrophe into the next often without knowing what was going on.

"Your schedule, Mr Potter", Professor McGonagall said handing over a piece of parchment.

"Oh, thanks Professor", Harry said and smiled at her. She was one of his favourite teachers despite the severe look on her features. Especially during last term she had been highly encouraging and wanting to help him with is goal of someday becoming an Auror. Even now as he could feel her warm palm on his shoulder he felt a rush of sympathy for her run through his body.

Curious what would await him this year Harry started to examine the schedule.

** Monday: **

Charms (SL)

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Lunch

Divination (class)

Transfiguration (HU)

**Tuesday: **

Herbology (HU)

History of Magic (SL)

Lunch

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Potions (SL)

**Wednesday:**

Potions (SL)

Care of Magical Creatures (class)

Lunch

Charms (SL)

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

** Thursday: **

Transfiguration (HU)

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Lunch

Potions (SL)

Astronomy (10pm) (RC)

**Friday:**

Charms (SL)

Herbology (HU)

Lunch

Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Potions (SL)

"Kill me now, Harry… Four times a week with Snape… this is torture", Ron moaned while glowering at his piece of parchment as if it was the source of all evil.

"Yeah, but we have DADA quiet as often", Harry said, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"This is no coincidences, boys. Something is going on out there", a worried looking Hermione said, parchment still in hand.

"What do you mean?", Ron asked before he took another bit from his sausage.

"I mean that we never had Potions or DADA that often! And the reason for the change I'm sure is Voldemort. I guess we are being prepared", her voice was low to make sure they would not be overheard.

"Well, good luck figuring that out. I'm going to Herbology. See you", Harry said, rising from the table and leaving his barely touched breakfast as well as his two best friends behind.

"Bloody hell. What on earth is wrong with him?", he could hear Ron's voice ask before he left the hall.

A few students were already waiting in front of Professor Sprout's greenhouses, among them Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. "Hey Harry, how are you?", Hannah asked with a comforting smile on her red lips. "Fine, thanks", he answered and returned her smile even if a bit faltered, before he focused his attention on the greenhouses.

Inside he could see all kinds of plants, some he knew and even more he did not. To be all honest, Harry only knew two people in the world who were exactly good in Herbology. One of them of course being Hermione, but she was brilliant in every subject, and Neville who might be crap in everything else but really had a talent for plants and all things green and living.

Harry's only talent was fighting off evil as it seemed or stumbling into chaos while trying to avoid it. So what would happen to him once Voldemort was out of the way? What would his life look like when there was no more evil left to fight?

Would he end up as a topic in one of Professor Binns' lectures during which most students either took a nap or pretended to listen while doing homework for more important classes?

"Harry? Are you listening?", Ernie asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Sorry… I was… abstracted… ", Harry muttered.

Ernie did not look too convinced as he shared a glance with his girlfriend but Harry could not bring himself to care. It was not them facing a dark wizard. They could hide somewhere or try to outrun Voldemort while he, Harry, had no such opportunity. Sooner or later he would have to face his fate and confront his mortal enemy knowing that he did not stand a chance against him head-to-head.

Burying his hands in the pockets of his robes he watched Ron and Hermione approach, followed by Professor Sprout who looked like she was in a particularly good mood. "Children", she said smiling and showing her bright teeth, "Today will be a special lesson because Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to collect plants in the Forbidden Forest with you. Hagrid needs a new catalogue of all flora and fauna in there and we are going to do the flora".

A little overexcited she headed for the forest, a slightly startled group of sixth-years following her. Each of them had to take out a piece or parchment to list and name all the plants they found, from the biggest trees to the tiniest herb and before long Harry found himself crawling between thick roots to find every ever so small plant hidden beneath foliage and branches. It was only afterwards that Professor Sprout demanded that they should write an essay about all plants on their list containing all their attributes.

A little disgruntled, because of the amount of homework, Harry headed, this time accompanied by Ron and Hermione, to his next class: History of Magic. He knew they would be talking about Napoleon and how he used magic during the Napoleonic Wars to weaken his enemies. It had been last term's finale topic and even back then Professor Binns had announced that they would have more classes on subject as the new term approached.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to these lessons. Napoleon was an important man after all and he even-", Hermione began only to be interrupted by a rather annoyed Harry. "-crowned and called himself Emperor. We know! Please spare us the lecture there will be enough of it soon".

"What's the point of that? Why are you so mean today? And yesterday you barely talked to us at all", she said looking hurt.

"Sorry I'm… just stressed out I think… don't take it personally", Harry said. He tried for an apologetic smile but it did not work the way he wished it to.

As they reached the classroom for History of Magic Professor Binns was still missing but other students were already waiting; among them of course Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins. "Ah, the famous Harry Potter bothers to visit classes with his two toadies of friends – what an honour it is", he said bowing low with an evil smirk on his face.

"You really don't get it, do you Malfoy? The Sorting Hat said the houses should unite", Hermione said sounding unimpressed while Malfoy's entourage started to giggle.

"You know what? Before I make friends with a Mudblood like you Granger I will cut out my own tongue so I cannot not speak the reconciliation", Malfoy answered with a look at Hermione as if she was nothing more than the dirt under his shoes.

"You are disgusting, Malfoy! What kind of sick doctrine is it you and your father are following? Do you take pride in being a prick?", Ron looked furious, clenching his hands into fists at the side of his robes.

"Oh well Weasle, I take pride in not being as poor as a church mouse, that's all and you and your family should be ashamed. You call yourselves Purebloods and at the same time you bother with vermin like her", Malfoy smirked not knowing that only two seconds later Ron would jump at him with surprising strength and seize him by the collar.

"You foul little ferret! You will pay for that", Ron growled.

"_Stop it, Ron! Now!"_, Harry yelled. He had been silent so far, just watching the exchange between Malfoy and his two best friends but now he seemed to catch up with them. The hall fell so quite you could hear a pin drop and every eye was fixed on Harry.

His voice sounded so intimidating that Ron could do nothing else but let go of Malfoy's collar and blink at his friend for a few seconds. The corridor was still utterly silent and it seemed as if all the little pieces were falling into place forming an entirely new image of the chosen-one.

"How nice there's silence for a change", Professor Binns said as he approached the classroom with his keys rattling against each other.

Soon the ghost had started his usual lecture and Harry was snoozing with his arms crossed on the table, head rested on them, while he looked out of the window taking in the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds in late summer.

The leaves were turning all shades of red and gold and the sun was still warm but soon she would be peeled away by rain and the storms so typical for October. It would be this time of the year when everyone was glad to sit in front of a warm crackling fire.

Looking away from the window Harry glanced around the room. All students were trying for a nap with their heads resting on their books and only Hermione was as always eagerly writing down every word Professor Binns said.

There had been only one occasion Harry remembered when everyone had been listening to the ghost's lecture – and that had been back in second year after they had asked him about the Chamber of Secrets believing that was nothing more than a legend. A legend that became far too real for Harry's liking.

But that was what always happened to him. Chaos seemed to find him or follow him where ever he went and every time he had to fight his way out of potentially dangerous situations.

It came with a great relief that he realised the end of the lesson and left the classroom with Ron and Hermione, heading for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Well, that was pretty interesting, wasn't it? Napoleon was an extraordinary man. What do you two think?", Hermione asked looking excited.

"Honestly, I didn't listen. And neither did Harry I s'ppose", Ran answered with a grin.

"Really Ronald, you should start listening. We will graduate by the end of next year – do you want to fail all your NEWTs?".

"No, 'Mione. But you're overestimating things. It's still two years until we graduate, that's an eternity! I don't have to study for that yet. And who cares about NEWTs in History of Magic anyway?", Ron shot back.

"Get a hold of yourself and stop fighting like children", Harry said all of a sudden, anger rushing through him as he left his two friends for the second time that day and hurried ahead to the Great Hall.

He was glad it was time for lunch because that would distract Ron and Hermione from their constant quarrel. Was that what love was like? If so maybe he should consider Malfoy a match. For one brief moment he wondered what would be more likely, to kiss either Malfoy or Hermione but the result of that thought was far too disturbing to linger in his mind and Harry tried to focus on his roast chicken helping himself to a glass of pumpkin juice. It tasted a little too sweet and almost sticky but he had missed it over the summer.

Having finished his lunch he leaned back musing about the lesson to follow. He knew what would await him down in the dungeons but Defence against the Dark Arts promised to be interesting to say the least. No teacher so far had stayed for more than one year and after the disastrous lessons last year things could only get better. Harry wondered what Professor Parker would be like. He really looked a bit like Snape but that did not have to mean anything at all, did it? Maybe he was a nice person.

Sighing a little Harry got up from the bench and headed alone for his third lesson that day – Defence against the Dark Arts.

"What the hell is going on with Harry?", Ron asked watching his best friend leave the Great Hall without them.

"I don't know but he behaves strange of late. He doesn't talk much, he is always brooding, he interrupts your sentences and even helped Malfoy today. There is something wrong with him", she said watching the floor as if it was something of greatest interest.

"Do you think he's just going through a difficult phase? Do think he'll be alright soon?"

"Ron I'm worried about him!", suddenly Hermione looked afraid and Ron could see the little crinkles of concern on her forehead.

"So am I, Hermione!", he said feeling a new and unknown sadness.

Harry was excluding them. Once they had been close but the change had begun with Cedric's death more than a year ago and ever since Sirius died Harry had started to hide behind a mask none of them could see through. They had not seen him all summer and now their friend had changed and Ron could barely recognise him anymore. It all seemed to fall apart and he found himself wondering if he still knew his best friend at all.

In front of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom Harry only met on student - Draco Malfoy who was leaning against the stone wall, arms crossed.

"Ah Potter, looking forward to class?", he asked, all smug and self-confident.

"Why should I?", Harry asked lifting one eyebrow, green eyes narrowed at Malfoy.

"Hmm… maybe because we have a new teacher and DADA is your favourite subject", he said coming a few steps closer with an unreadable smile on his face.

"What are you up to, Malfoy? Since when are you into Smalltalk?", Harry asked and he knew that the Slytherin in question was planning something, he just was not so sure if he really wanted to know what it was.

"Now, now, Potter! We are all supposed to be friends now. Didn't you listen to the Sorting Hat yesterday? ", Malfoy purred taking another step towards Harry.

"Don't tell me you want something like friendship. You don't even know how to spell that", Harry spat.

Suddenly two strong hands pinned him into the cold hard wall behind his back. Harry could feel the rough stone through his robes, digging into his skin.

"Let me tell you something, Potter. I always get, what I want, if you understand what I mean", Malfoy breathed right beside Harry's ear and he could feel hot breath on his skin making him shiver.

"And what is it, you want?", he asked trying to sound unimpressed.

"Do you really have to ask that? I want _you_ of course", Malfoy's voice was low and husky and he smelled of citrus. Harry could feel the warmth of that unyielding body pressed against his, until it suddenly disappeared and not a moment too soon because a handful of other students just walked around the corner, Ron and Hermione being among them.

Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face that his best friend had realised how close he and Malfoy were still standing, even if they did not touch anymore. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to think about something but Harry could not tell what it was. Nonetheless he had seen that expression on Ron's face before. It had been back in forth year right after the Goblet of Fire had spit out Harry's name.

After one last look at Malfoy, Harry joined his two best friends, not wanting to get on Ron's bad site and they took their seats in the front row as soon as Professor Parker opened the classroom.

"Now that all of you have found a seat I will introduce myself. My Name is Merik Parker and until four years ago I called myself a Hogwarts student, so maybe some of you have already recognised me. But being that young doesn't mean that I'm not demanding your respect. Each and every one of you is here to learn something and that will only be possible if we treat each other with some dignity. I won't be part of your house rivalry, is that understood?", Parker said watching each of his students with black eyes, giving the impression that he could see right into their minds.

Harry shivered a little. He did not want another teacher who was able to read his mind, Snape was bad was enough as it was and another Legilimens would only mean even more trouble. Somehow Harry started to believe that the rumour contained a little truth and maybe Parker really did resemble Snape.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Potter, I'm nowhere near Professor Snape", Parker said watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry could feel his eyes widen. How was that possible? He had read his thoughts!

"Yes, I am a Legilimens. Professor Snape and I share some talents as it seems. As you all can see, this year will be full of surprises and not paying attention in my classes can cost you your life, so I would advise you to do your homework and give your all while you're here in my classroom. Today we will make a catch-up on the Unforgivable Curses. I know you discussed those two years ago but I want to make sure that we all start from the same basis this year. Open your books on page 365 and read the paragraphs about them. Afterwards you will write an essay about what you've read", Parker instructed walking up and down the room. As soon as he had finished talking the room fell silent but for the noise of pages being turned and the scratching of quills on parchment.

Obviously it did not cost him an effort to control the usually hot tempered class of Slytherins and Gryffindors who ignored each other at best and fought each other at worst. Merik Parker was all natural authority and maybe he would be able to finally unite the warring houses.

"Well, he actually is a nice guy, isn't he?", Ron asked on their way down into the dungeons an hour later.

"Yes he is, although I first though he was a little bit like Snape", Harry admitted.

"Yeah you're right somehow… it was pretty scary when he read your thoughts", Ron said shivering and Harry nodded in agreement. Yes, that had been scary to say the least. Parker must be an even stronger Legilimens than Snape if he could pull such a stunt with wandless magic.

"Honestly guys, he gives me the creeps", Seamus Finnigan added looking from Harry to Ron and back.

"I don't know. I think he will show us his true face eventually", Hermione said but she as well looked concerned, as if she would not trust their new teacher.

"What do you mean?", Ron wanted to know.

"I mean, have all of you forgotten about Moody? He was a Death Eater after all and no one noticed. What if Parker works for Voldemort too?", she answered making sure that they would not be overheard by passing students.

"Don't you think that you are over interpreting this? Dumbledore is surely more careful now", Harry said as they arrived in front of the Potions classroom which was still locked.

"Hey Potter! How did that mind-fuck feel?", Malfoy asked from behind, his voice rich with taunt.

"Well, Malfoy you know I have nothing to hide but what about you? What would Parker find, if read your mind? All the dirty little secrets you are hiding", Harry answered and he could see Malfoy open his moth to respond but he was interrupted by Snape.

"Potter, Malfoy you will cease that childish behaviour now, for the two of you will be working as a group today", Snape said rushing past them like a giant black bat.

With a grin on his face Malfoy followed his favourite teacher into the classroom. Harry shared one last sympathetic look with Ron and Hermione before he too entered room and took a seat next to Malfoy in the second row.

"Very well, Potter. For once you seem to have understood what I asked of you. For the rest of you: You will be working in groups today – one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. I won't have you complain about it, am I understood? Good. Finnigan and Zabini, Granger and Goyle, Longbottom and Gordon, Thomas and Parkinson, Brown and Bulstrode, Weasley, Crabbe and Patil you will form a group of three. This arrangement will continue the entire year whenever you have to do something in pairs". No one dared to disagree and even if they did not like working together the students submitted to the situation.

"Today you will work at the first part of brewing Veritaserum. I ensure you this potion will need higher skills than most of you possess, but I hope that by forming groups we will have at least one or two decent results in a few weeks. Before you start read pages 125-127", Snape instructed.

A few seconds later the only things that could be heard were turned pages and boiling cauldrons.

"Listen, Potter. You'll do the whittling while I brew the potion. I won't have you and your stupidity ruin my 'Outstanding'", Malfoy said, handing Harry the ingredients with a scowl. Maybe it was not that bad to work with him, Harry thought. He was after all good in Potions and on top of that Snapes favourite student; facts which he intended to use for his own advantage.

Feeling almost calm for the first time in ages Harry chopped flobberworms, dragonliver and countless other things he did not really pay attention to, while Malfoy added them in the right order and at the right time to the now dark green potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, those are very good results so far. Ten points to Slytherin. Potter, what do you think you are doing there? You should cut those snake-eyes in halves and not squish them. Ten points from Gryffindor", Snape said as he passed their desk.

'_Jerk_', Harry thought, handing the eyes over to Malfoy.

"That's what you call bad luck, Potter", he said with a smirk on those pale lips.

"Fuck off, Malfoy and do your job", Harry muttered, back to his dark moods.

And his job he did, which caused them to finish the first part of the potion earlier than expected. Having too much time now for each other while the other students were handing in their potions Harry only wished for the lesson to end.

"Well, Potter. What would happen if I poured that potion down your throat?", Malfoy whispered leaning closer to Harry so no one else would hear their conversation, hot breath sweeping over sensitive skin.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy!", he spat trying to bring more distance between himself and those grey eyes narrowed at him.

"Now, now, _Harry_, I'm not doing anything yet", Malfoy purred. It sounded so strange to hear his given name roll of that vile tongue. "I would just like to learn your darkest secrets. Don't you want to share them with me?". He smiled unfathomable.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Is this the next level of the dirty little games you play?", Harry asked back, trying to sound intimidating and not all as anxious as he felt.

"Potter! I won't have you talking in my classroom; another ten points from Gryffindor. Class is dismissed", Snape said, taking a seat behind his desk.

Flooded with relief Harry reached for his books and left the room in a hurry.

"The old git really sucks, mate", Ron moaned leaning back in his armchair in front of the fire place. "First he gives points to Malfoy and takes some from you in the same breath. That's not fair". He had spent the last twenty minutes or so repeating himself over and over again and Harry really started to get annoyed. Some things never change and Snape belonged to them.

Night had fallen and the students were gathered in their common rooms and dormitories trying to relax from that first day of lessons.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore do something? Things can't go on like that", Ron said sounding grumpy. "Please Ron, stop it. We just have to accept that Snape's a git", Harry said rubbing his temples. The headache had started right after Potions class and started to get worse the more he had to listen to Ron's pointless moaning and groaning.

Harry felt tired and exhausted. He knew something was wrong with him but he did not care what it was, for he was sure that it was no physical disease. What ever happened to him was connected to Sirius' death and the hollow feeling it had left in his chest. He was not exactly good at mourning and tended to shut out others than hurt which left him lonely.

"Harry", Hermione interrupted his thoughts, brown eyes worried. "Are you sure, you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Just… a bad headache", he said trying for a smile that would convince her.

"You should rest, you know?", he could feel the comforting warmth of her hand on his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt and nodded.

"Maybe you're right. I should go to bed. Have a good night you two".

The dormitory was still empty when Harry entered but he nonetheless draw the curtains after climbing into bed and pulling the soft covers up to his chin. Trying to relax he closed his eyes but his traitorous thoughts took him on journey back to Malfoy and the words spoken that day.

What was the git up to? Why all that… flirting? Or whatever it was…

'_I would just like to learn your darkest secrets'_, the words seemed to circle around Harry's thoughts and he could not get rid of them. What did that mean? Why was Malfoy suddenly so… teasing… in a very flirty kind of way…

'_I want _you_ of course', _but for what? What did Malfoy want to do with him? Hand him over to Voldemort?

Whatever it was, Harry would not figure it out tonight and his head felt as if it was close to exploding. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and shortly afterwards fell into deep and dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 2 End**


End file.
